tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LiteCitrus' Survivor 4:Tonga
Survivor: Tonga is the fourth season of LiteCitrus' Survivor Series. Season Summary The fourth season began with the sixteen castaways being marooned on the shores of a mysterious South Pacific known as Tonga. With the plethora of bursting personalities of villains and underdogs this season took full course when emerging early Claudette fell with her pride and was voted out for trying to throw the challenge, along side boring inactives were evacuated yet again, however only three as opposed to four were evacuated this season. With Claudette's partner getting voted out after her, the early merge brought out an inter tribal alliance of four, consisting of Chazz, Clara Janine, Sterling, and Vera. While Mika fell into final four deals with both sides. However the game shook up when an uneven tribe swap tested the loyalties of the deals. Big moves were made such as Sterling resorted to saving his ally Vera on the other tribe by throwing the challenge for her which sparked anger and controversy at Tribal Council. Surprsingly Sterling skated onward to the merge, but was too big of a threat and was immediately taken out, with the final four losing a number they desparately clung to Bennett and Kyle who decided they wanted to change the whole course of the game. Ultimately that decision came back to hurt them when Clara Janine concocted a plan to get Chazz to back stab his final two Bennett, and it worked. With Krista, Kyle, then Mika the other side fell and the strong final three fought it out, ultimately the season's apparent hero prevailed when he took ditzy, villanous coattail rider Vera to the end where he was victorious and won in a blow out 6-1 jury vote. Clara Janine coming up short and could have won for her big moves and game play, unfortunately it was not in the cards for her. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Voting Table 1-Ben was evacuated in Episode 1 due to inactivity. 2-Austin was evacuated in Episode 2 due to inactivity. 3-Dan was evacuated in Episode 4 due to inactivity. Episode Summaries Episode 1:"You Should Have Put Me On a Tribe By Myself!" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Pass The Torch Sixteen castaways set adrift into the unknown tropical shores of Tonga in the South Pacific. With great determination the first immunity challenge was a tight nit race, and it only came down to one person for Kinisi. However Kinisi fell short, and had their sights set on voting out a negative and snooty Claudette, who they thought was throwing the challenge. In the end, the game had other plans where Ben, went down, and had to be evacuated from the game. Narrowly sparing Claudette conveniently to convincesome of the castaways the game might have been rigged in her favor, (however, this was obviously false.) With fire and determination, and spite that Claudette still remained it would be up to Kinisi's own drive to ride their selves to their hopefully next victory into the next Immunity Challenge. Episode 2:"I Am Deciding My Own Fate!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Blog Trend Off After the shocking evacuation of Ben narrowly saving Claudette's fate in the game, tensions mounted at Kinisi. A war broke out with Clara Janine & Claudette. Clara Janine sought an alliance to take out Claudette, and as Claudette attacked more and more members of her tribe. The plan to oust her was in full effect. Kinisi was in luck at a cost them losing, but everyone was on board to rid of the nuisance they deemed as Claudette. Claudette was spared by Victor. Although Claudette was out, she was ambitious to leave an everlasting impression on the game. Not only that but Kinisi took another turn for the worse when Austin was evacuated from their tribe due to inactivity. Already down three people Kinisi needed much hope to continue on. Episode 3:"When It's Me You'll Know It" *'Immunity Challenge: 'LiteCitrus' Survivor Trivia (Family Feud Style) Down three members the survivors were in for a shock when a tribe swap occurred. With Kinisi splitting in half and the Lango tribe gaining numbers on both ends of the spectrum. Bennett feared what may occurr in the swap. Mika sat back and remained confident with the fact she was in the numbers favoring. At a close immunity challenge Lango shockingly lost with a numbers favored tribe to Kinisi. At Tribal Council the decision was unanimous to vote out Abel which was deemed a mystery voter, and a threat. Episode 4:"You're Pretty Rude to People and It's Disgusting!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Lucky Plates (with Pop Culture Trivia) After Tribal Council, confidence restored at Kinisi when a Lango member was voted out. The newly formed inter-tribal alliance was in full force and ready to take it to the end. Dan a challenge liability became too inactive and was evacuated from the game. Taking out another Lango member. At the challenge tempers flared among tribes when Sterling was caught throwing the challenge. At Tribal Council Sterling took a big risk and it paid off as his challenge throwing ploy was made to blindside Victor. Episode 5: "You're Boisterous, Obnoxious, and Overall Someone That Needs a Goddamn Muzzle!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Survivor Trivia (with Plates) After Victor was voted out Ballick was enraged and scared for what was to come. Everyone expected the merge, and it happened. The game dynamic was about to change and new alliances were about to be made. At the first challenge tension mounted between Bennett & Fire over Bennett taking from Fire. As more and more people got taken from, the paranoia grew with where who stould with their allies. Ultimately Sterling taking out half the players caused him to appear wrist deep in blood. With Clara Janine prevailing, Clara Janine, Chazz, Sterling, and Vera's alliance was about to break, as Sterling was blindsided when their ally Bennett flipped and voted out Sterling who was too much of a threat. Episode 6:"Put On My Big Girl Pants and Suck It Up" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Lucky Numbers After Tribal Council, the alliance went into a tail spin. Slowly turning on each other Bennett achieved what he wanted from that move, and that was to look less dirty and try to get them paranoid. At the Immunity Challenge luck surfaced for Bennett, as well as Fire's constant feuding with him. At camp the game shook up when Bennett decided to flip back to the alliance with the aid of Kyle to take out his enemy he was sick and tired of, Fire. At Tribal Council Fire was blindsided, leaving the alliance Bennett & Kyle had left out to dry. Episode 7:"The War Has Begun" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Maze After the blindside of Fire, the other alliance soon suffered similar circumstances and empathized the other alliance's pain, for having people flip on them. Mika and Krista tried their hardest to get Bennett & Kyle back to them but it was a lost cause, the main target Chazz won Immunity and it shifted straight to Clara Janine. At camp Bennett proposed a final two deal with Chazz that he was serious about taking to the end. The deal was settled, and at Tribal Council they were scared of a strategic threat, and strong arrogant ego of Mika, and Mika's attitude caught up with her. Episode 8:"The World's Biggest Pawn" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Blog Trend Off After Mika fell before them, Ballick & Krista began to see that their fates in the game were just about over. In a last ditch effort Krista attempted what she could to try to sway Bennett but it was a waste of time. Bennett feared the jury as he was the deciding vote at mainly every Tribal Council, ousting the first two jury members and quite possibly the third. Things got hectic when Bennett wanted to get rid of Vera, but people weren't on board, so his plan was put on the back burner. At Tribal Council Bennett took immunity a second time, and with his alliance behind him, and as his cited "pawn" Bennett, Chazz, Clara Janine and Kyle got rid of Ballick a huge threat with a fickle personality. Episode 9:"He's Been on the Island for Too Long!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Snake After Ballick bitterly took his betrayal, new discussion circulated around camp about the jury. They feared because Bennett was playing the best game it was the need to strike on him, Clara Janine's plan to get Chazz to turn against his final two deal worked. At the nail-biting immunity challenge Chazz took victory and planted the seed to Bennett that Krista would receive the boot as they targeted her in the challenge. Clara Janine planted the seed with credible proof that Bennett was to be voting Krista. Krista instantly swung and trusted Clara Janine enough to garner her vote in the plot to take down Bennett. At Tribal Council Bennett in shock was blindsided by his good friend Chazz and was sent off to jury in bewilderment at this move. Episode 10:"I Never Want to See Her Again!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Stuck In The Middle With Krista now in full swing to team up with Clara Janine, paranoia lumed that the jury thought highly of Krista's game, playing mainly alone and making it all the way to final five. Clara Janine and Vera sought after Krista as the biggest fish to fry for being a jury threat. However their luck wasn't met when Krista took immunity for the round and they had to vote off Kyle who happened not be use to them anyways, as he was nothing but a coattail rider to Bennett who had just been voted out. Episode 11:"I Will Rise to The Top!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'None After Kyle's vote off Krista felt isolated, and that she was. The plot was to give her fourth in the game, with the tight final three's plan in full effect it was do or die for in the immunity challenge. However, she lost and was predictably awaiting her vote off amongst the scheming, and her prediction came true when they voted her for being loved and an underdog to the jury. Krista was voting out unanimously, leaving the tight final three to fight against each other in the finale. Episode 12:"Finale & Reunion" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Jigsaw Puzzle Once Krista was voted out, it was the odds put into the final Immunity Challenge. Before the challenge began it was Vera who sat with final two deals with both players, and it was in her interest to throw the challenge. She was ambitious in feeling security in taking who she felt should come with her, but decided to give up, both Chazz and Clara Janine shocked by this. However Chazz was relying on who was perceived more useless, and Chazz stuck to his original plan and remained loyal to Vera. Voting out Clara Janine making her the last member of the jury. Once she was voted out it was then left to the angry jury who personally attacked both finalists for their envy of their position in the game. With Vera dodging questions and playing it off as stupid, the jury was appalled and disgusted, and ultimately knew in the end the true brains behind the operation at the merge, and that was Chazz. The jury awarded the coveted title of Sole Survivor and the gift prize to Chazz in a vote of (6-1.) Garnering all votes of those he betrayed surprisingly except Clara Janine who remained bitter, and would rather vote for the finalist she was going to stick loyal to in the end. Twists *In Episode 3 a tribe swap occurred regardless of the balance among tribe members, with Lango having a numbers advantage. Category:Survivor